Top Model Results!!!
7 Beautiful House Guests Stands In front of me but i will only display 6 mangatars....The best Mangatar wins Head of Closets and The Model in last place will be up for eviction! A A A A A A Best Mangatar goes to A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Purry Charlotte : Purry you slayed this..This is Stunning this is crazy, funky, you and yet fashionable. Congratulations you are Head of Closets Next Name i'm going to call is A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Gregory Charlotte : this is wayyyy to crazy but the judges thought it was funny and interesting..Congratulations Next Name i'm going to call is.......... A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Charlotte : Mr. OTTN5 Miguel...Congratulations!!! your still in the running towards becoming Next Big sister! A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Nathaniel Charlotte : The judges were very disappointed nathaniel in this mangatar ...they expected a lot! but congratulations your still in the running towards becoming Next Big sister! So we have Tata, Jino and Chelle! Next Name is... A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Tata Charlotte : THe Judges thought it was very basic and they have seen this a lot from you..keep it interesting next time, congratulations! Will Jino & chelle step please step forward, Two beautiful houseguests stand in front of me but only i will display only 1 mangatar and this mangatar represents the person who will not be up for eviction! Jino the reason your standing in front of me is because your manga did not fit with the theme and the judges said it was too basic! and you Chelle we understand your limitations but the manga that was taken for submission did not impress the judges either! A A A A A A A A A A Congratulations too... A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Jino Charlotte : Congratulations Jino! Charlotte : Chelle give me a hug! Unfortunately you will be up for Eviction! A A A A A A Charlotte : Your Scores are as under! A A A A